Over the past several years, substantial expansion has occurred in the technology of combining telephonic and computer systems. For example, telephone systems have been developed to readily transmit digital data. Various forms of modems are in widespread use to intercouple telephones and computers. However, at a more personal level, it also has been proposed to utilize the traditional dialing buttons of telephone instruments to provide digital data, as for various processing. In accordance with such arrangements, voice messages prompt callers to provide data by actuating the alphanumeric buttons of conventional telephones. These systems have been proposed in association with computers to provide various services and one such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,968, issued Dec. 20, 1988, to Ronald A. Katz from an application Ser. No. 018,244 filed Feb. 24, 1987.
With respect to telephonic-computer systems, attaining the interface format desired by an individual caller is sometimes complex and burdensome. Specifically, callers may be misdirected, screening may be ineffective and delays may be cumbersome. Also, records may be poor or non-existent. Furthermore, some situations exist where interface to a live operator is an important alternative. As a consequence, a need exists for an improved interface system for selectively interfacing a considerable number of individual callers with a multiple format processor, as to attain efficient and economical digital and vocal exchanges along with prompting and data accumulation.
In general, the present invention comprises a telephonic-computer interface system accommodating digital and vocal (analog) telephonic communication and capable of handling a large number of calls to selectively interface prompted live-operator stations or formats in a computer processor. The selected interface is controlled, as by call (called number, calling number, etc.) and can be altered under control of an operator, developed data or operating conditions. Accordingly, the system of the present invention interfaces: (1) a telephonic communication facility including remote terminals for individual callers, e.g. conventional telephone instruments including voice communication means, and digital input means in the form of alphanumeric buttons for providing data and (2) either a prompted live-operator station or a multiple port, multiple format data processor for concurrently processing data from a substantial number of callers with respect to any of several formats.
The interface system incorporates a controller for receiving calls from remote terminals for association with ports in the telephonic computer apparatus, and which receives signal-represented call data (representing "calling" and "called" telephone numbers) along with equipment information. An index apparatus is controlled, as by the signal-represented call data, to select initially a live-operator or machine format of the processor so as to specify any conditions for the interface, at least one of the formats including at least one condition. A test apparatus may determine whether or not an individual call attains specified conditions and thereby controls switching structure for providing the actual interface. If a live-operator terminal is selected, or indicated as a secondary format, prompt data is provided to a select station. Data is recorded and processing procedures also may be controlled by call data.